Forbidden
by Lightdarkprincess
Summary: Chizu yukimura is the demon princess where she came to the human world for her own personal revenage on the Shinsengumi where they have kill her parents and her clan. She develop a feeling for saito.But their love for each other is Forbidden what will happen? please review to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Princess, do you really want to do this?" one of the servant asked.

"Yes, I made up my mind and I won't stop until I have taken revenge for my father and my entire clan" I said determinately.

I am the princess of the south demon clan; I am preparing to enter the human world to take revenge for my people on the filthy humans. Twenty years ago, Humans came to my clan and destroyed them as we demons were gaining power in the world. They destroyed my home, killed my people and killed my father. I am now disguised as a normal girl and my family swords tied to my waist. My swords have the power to conceal my demon identity. And no one would know unless my sword is drawn.

I walked along the streets with my family sword is at my side. I was a trained in sword fighting when I was young to protect myself from harm and danger .As I walked down the streets, I looked around at the human world. The human world seems really busy with everyone busy at their own activities and their own life. I also once had a life like that, not until these humans destroyed it all. Humans are so selfish. I walked around, searching for the clan, Shinsengumi . They were the ones that destroyed my clan. It was already night time, I was searching for a place to stay the night when I heard something.

Then I saw three men sneaking around the dark corner and in a glimpse I saw that they have white hair. Demons? I thought to myself . I went closer to take a look but to my horror , they don't smell like demons at all , but , humans and they have red eyes that glow in the dark .What on earth is going on? I thought only demons have white hair and eyes that glow in the dark. They certainly have the appearance of a demon but something smells fishy about their blood. Its human blood but a little scent of an impure demon... What is this? I have to kill them, this is a disgrace to the demon clan.

I was about to drew my sword when I smelled human. I turned and hid at a corner, waiting for those humans to pass but seconds later I heard a shout .

"AHHHH"

Then, I heard sword clashes. The sound was loud, but it was not powerful. Then another shout came. I turned around and saw that blood of the impure demon was splattered all over the floor. I looked up to see who was the human, or rather Humans that killed it before I could. I looked and my eyes widened. I saw two men wearing a blue uniform coat around their shoulder and with katana's by their side. I smiled, I would definitely not forget those uniforms. I remembered them clearly as the ones who murdered my entire clan! The ShinSengumi clan!

"Hijikata , those experimental subject were a failure again ."

What? Experimental subject?

"Yes .. we should not have let them drink it , knowing what kind of results we will get . No matter what we do , we cannot produce a full-fledged demon from just the elixir of life ."

What?! They are trying to create demons? Fake demons, Impure demons. Using the elixir of life! As the princess of the south demon clan, I will not allow that to happen! I tried to lean in closer to hear clearly what they were saying and then 'ponk!' I accidentally kicked a tin of water over.

"WHO'S THERE?!"

Damn it, they'll kill me for sure if they find me hear watching the entire thing . Well I could kill them easily with my demon strength but that would cause a major chaos and the Chikage clan will be accused. I will not allow the same thing that happened to my clan to befall on kazuma's clan . I prepared to run for it when I thought to myself 'what if I fainted? I'm a girl, they wouldn't kill me , well probably . 'If I fainted , I would be brought back to the shisengumi headquarters . And then I can infiltrate their base and gain their trust. I would be able to find out about the 'elixir' and have my revenge as well. Two birds with one stone. Alright, this is not a bad idea.

"Come out!"

As their voice gets louder, I pretend that I fainted near the corner.

"What? A girl?"

"What do we do about her hijikata? Did she see the whole thing ? We can't just kill her can we? She might be innocent."

Just as I thought, they wouldn't kill a civilian.

"We can't kill her; let's bring her back to headquarters. When she wakes up , we'll see what we can do about it ."

Then, I was carried away by a man who has blue hair. I smelled his scent and I wanted to puke. Ack , the smell of humans , disgusting . After a short journey, we arrived at the entrance to the clan and I smiled evilly to myself. I was brought to a room.

"Saito, be sure to tie her tightly as she might escape when she wakes up."

Escape? I could do that anytime, but why would I escape when I am already at where I want to be? The man called saito tied my hands to my back with a rope and tightened it. For goodness sake, I am a girl , why are you trying it so damn tight ? I need to breathe too. Soon after he tied my tightly and laid me down on the mat, he left the room and I opened my eyes. I thought that I should take a nap and waited for morning where I get to 'meet' the rest of the clan. I smirked to myself. My revenge was just beginning.

Well, this is my first chapter! Hope you guys will review! This is my second chapter! This is especially thanks to Yukiki-Chan!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the next morning. The human scent around the room is making me almost wanted to puke. When I opened my eyes I found out that they still tied me up. Humans are always on guard on to their surrounding and even to their closest friends and family.

Then a voice broke through my thoughts "So you have awakened?"

This human dares to speak to me, the princess of the demon clan but I remember that I managed to get into their base. I smirked evilly of how to revenge for my clan and people. Break through all the thoughts me I nodded, pretending that I am too afraid to speak.

He began to untie my ropes and he mumbled "That saito, doesn't he any feeling of tying up a girl furthermore a girl with such beauty."

I said nothing and stare at him; he is pretty daring to say that I am beautiful since no one in the demon clan dares to say anything to me since I am the princess. Everyone just follows the orders that given to them by me or kazuma. He always obeys me no matter what I tell him to do, I heard that he was once served my father before and he swore to always protect me.

"May I know where this place is and who are you?" I asked politely since the only thing I can do now to get more information.

"Oh, my apologies, my name is Inoue Genzaburou. This is the Shisengumi Headquarters." My eyes widen, so I am really at the shisengumi headquarters I am here to have my revenge.

Come with me," Inoue said. He led her to another room. This time, it looked much bigger from the outside. Inoue slid the door open

"Come now, enter." A voice from inside asked.

With my demons eyes I could see inside there are seven people inside. I could see their movement and actions quite clearly. And also that pity human that have me tied last night. Oh well I have to gain their trust first before I can do anything at all. I walked into the room and then a voice spoke

"Why are you there last night?"

Why ? Hmm I have to think of an excuse .

"I..I was just passing by the area looking for a place to stay that's all .."

"Did you see anything ?"

Yeah I sure did see everything . The thing that you humans created . But obviously I can't say it .

"i didn't see anything , I heard screams and ..."

"And ?"

"I saw ..that two people were dead .. and I fainted at the sight of blood ." Obviously that's a lie …

"So you did see something , and you told us you didn't see anything .."

Shit . I misinterpreted my last sentence . They glared at me and then the guy called saito grabbed on his sword , preparing to draw it .

"Hijikata , we have to kill her .."

I stepped backwards . Shit , did my plan fail ? These people are as heartless as devil . Killing a innocent girl . I felt for my family sword and prepared to draw it when someone stepped inside the room .

"Saito , wait .. we can't kill her .. she didn't see it ."

IT ? Oh you mean that .. well I already did genius ..The saito guy then let go of his sword and sat back down with the rest of the shinsengumi people . "Then what do you want to do sannan san ?"

"You , what's your name ?"

How rude ! Before he ask people's name he should introduce himself first. Heh . Humans .I can't tell him my full name and my family name . They'll know since my family name is a demon's family name . I have to hide my true identity .

"Yukima Chizu .."

Well I just took away some of my family's name kanji to match with the family name of the humans, but my first name remains the same.

"Yukima-san, sorry about my men's rudeness, I hope you'll forgive them ..." yeah I will, when you all die in my hands of revenge .

"Ah, don't worry about it ..."

"When you said you were looking for a place to stay .. Does this means you are not from around here ?" The guy called hijikata asked me .

"I came from the other region of japan to look for my father . I heard he was seen here .." I lied .

"Who is your father?" That guy asked

"My father is Yukima Koudou''

"You mean Koudou? We are also trying to find him."

koudou? I just created a random name from one of my loyal servant and since they are also looking for by the name of koudou , how lucky can I get? Can you see father your revenge is coming in your way.

"What do you mean trying to find him? He went missing?" I panic since that Koudou is acting as my father as any normal daughter will feel for her father.

"We don't know but we are trying our best to find him. "

I knew that I must act with a worried expression on my face, and then the black hair guy encouraged.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Koudou-san is in perfect health"

I looked at the black hair guy and both of us gazed at each other, but looked away as soon as I could feel our face is getting warm up.

What is the matter with me, I am here for revenge that all not for relationship with a filthy human who had just tied me up last night I thought to myself.

"Since you don't have any place to stay how about for you to stay here? We get the latest information around here and if you stay here you can find your father even faster than you finding by yourself."

"Okay, I think it's okay. Thanks for everything." Today is my lucky day since I am staying at the base of my enemy I can gain their trust and their friendship I can slowly get into my plan. Let see maybe I should let one of them fall in love with me so I can damage their operations from inside. Who should I pick? Maybe I should pick that horrible human who just comforted me.

"Okay, since we know your name we should begin to tell you ours. My name is Sanosuke Harada, it is a nice pleasant of meeting you." The guy with red hair says to me.

"Me next, me next… Hi my name is Heisuke Todo, nice to even meet you." A guy with a cheerful personality said.

"Hais, My name is Soji Okita." A guy with pale brown hair said.

"My name is Shinpachi Nagakura, hey beautiful do you want to go out with me sometime?" A guy with brown hair asked.

I laughed nervously without having to say anything at all. This man dares to pick me up? Maybe I will have to first kill him for my revenge. I thought evilly to myself

"Please shinpachi behave in front of our guest and don't frighten her. Excuse us Yukima-san, my name is Isami Kondo I am the Commander of the Shinsengumi, it's really nice to meet you." He said.

Oh so you are the commander that let your people kill my clan. I will definitely kill you first. You are the first target that is on my list.

"My name is Toshizo Hijikata I am the Vice-commander of the Shinsengumi." The black guy who had just questioned me said.

You are the vice-commander? Sorry to say that makes you second target that is on my list.

The last person who is struggling to even talk managed to say out his name after some time later

"My name is Hajime Saito." The guy who just comfort me said

You are the one who carried me all the way here and tied me to my room I shall make you pay for what you did .

"Okay, it's already a long morning how about we have breakfast before we do anything else?" Harada asked.

"Yeah, breakfast time, Chizu must be hungry after being tied up for so long." Heisuke said cheerfully.

Then we ate our breakfast together it was a cheerful scene where everyone is joking around . If my parents are still alive, I would still be having a normal life with my people without me have to do anything in the human world right now. This is all your fault I shall make you pay for what you did Shinsengumi. This will be the payback for killing my clan please don't say that I didn't warn you.

"So chizu-san do you want to go out to find information of your father?" Shinpachi asked.

"I don't know." I replied. You are not going to let a stranger out of here so freely since you guys have barely known me I thought.

"Maybe I shall accompany you chizu-san we can have some fun together." Shinpachi said.

"She can go with anyone but you!" Isami said

You mean that I can go out? Humans are really unpredictable they let a stranger come into their base and they also let a stranger out of it. I thought to myself

"She needs to learn some basic sword technique to defend herself if she has to go out." Hijikata said.

Basic sword practice ? I could kill all of you in one go .Hmm but this is a good chance to get close with them and then kill the enemy from inside .

"Hmm, maybe saito can teach her some basic sword technique to defend herself. Okita said with a sly in his tone.

"Okay, Saito, you will teach chizu-san some sword technique to defend herself" Hijikata commanded.

"Yes!" Saito answered

He didn't have any hesitation, prefect my plan of getting close to him is getting closer at a minute.

Saito approached me and said "i will Meet you outside at the back court after breakfast."

"Thanks for the time for teaching me" I said politely .

Hijikata-kun suggested that someone should watch over her, when Sannan-kun said that she couldn't be treated like the men. Souji was about to tell Hijikata that he should be the one to watch Chizuru because it was his idea, But Saitou-kun told them that he'll watch over her.

My plan is getting closer, getting closer to Saito not only he would teach me sword technique but he will watch over me too. Hajime Saito you are my target this time . I will get close to you and then get information from you .

After breakfast we went to the back courtyard to have a little practice since they think that I don't really know how to wield a sword. I have to pretend to be a normal girl act like a normal girl.

"Learning a sword it like learning from your soul without it you cannot learn well with it you can master any sword technique really well not as well that you can kill your enemy but you can defend from them" He explained.

He holds a wooden sword to me and I quickly take it and him say that he wants a practice match with him. Luckily they are not my family swords if I pull them out my demons form will be reveal. Acting like a weak human girl is a great idea to avoid many things from happening. But I feel weak . I hate it . But even so , so long as I don't use my swords , my form can't be revealed . And only I can draw my family swords .

"Okay, let's begin if you can hit me you pass the first test." Saito replied with a cold look appear in his face.

"Okay!" I acted happily I know that with my demons power not only I can hit him but I can also kill him right from the start. I began hitting him with all my might. About fifteen minutes later I act like I am gashing for breath but actually with my demon powers I can go on like this for hours without the need to even take a break.

"So this is your limit?" Saito asked

"No, that's not! I;ll show you!" I began to charge towards him but seconds later I slipped on the watery leaves.

"ahhh..!"

I was about to hit the ground when I felt arms around my shoulder . I looked up only to see saitou arms around me and preventing me from falling . "are you okay ?" What kind of posture is this ?!

**Thanks for the support in chapter 1 here is chapter 2. I am already half way through chapter 3. Please review to find out what will happen next!**


	3. Chapter 3

I just pretend that I am a normal human girl without any demon power I have my revenge to care about getting myself into a little injured is nothing to be fear about I have the powers to recover faster than humans do.

"Ah?! I lost my balance and was about to fall when Saito hold on to my shoulders

"Ah are you alright?" Saito said. When I opened my eyes, Saito was holding on my shoulder and it looked like I am hugging him with my face just inches just away from his face.

My heart was pumping against my chest making me have difficulties of breathing. I never thought that he will hold on to me. His scent was the filthy human scent that l smell on him yesterday but today it doesn't really makes me feels that I am going to vomit but he has a nice smell. No ..I must concentrate on my missions to kill the Shinsengumi clan. They are the one who had killed my parents and my people I must not and never. I thought to myself

"Oh, I'm so sorry about it." I said while pushed myself up no one will see us in that embarrassing position again.

"It's alright but please be careful next time. You only have one life and if that happens during battle , it's over ." He stated. If it were a real battle , I would have killed you by then . Why the hell am I feeling so hot in my chest . My face started to warm up . AHH Get a grip on yourself chizu !

Then there was a deafening silence both of us didn't have any idea what to say to each other. Then someone shouted

"IS EVERYTHING OKAY HERE? I HEARD A SHOUT" Heisuke run over and asked.

"Nothing happen." Both of us quickly replied.

"Saito, is chizu-san ready to go out?" Heisuke asked.

"She is ready but we need to accompany her, since her sword technique is quite weak." Saito replied. Pfft i wanted to laugh .. Weak ? Wait till the day when i reveal my true form as i kill you and all of the shinsengumi clan .

I only let you win this round don't think that I cannot take you on by myself. I have to act weak only for my cover and to get close to you , i have to make you look out for me more and then you might fall in love with me since i am such a beauty and then I will betray you. You will suffer in agony this will be the sweetest revenge after that I will kill both Hijikata and Kondo right in front of you to let you see the mistake of destroying my clan .

"Thanks saito, I think I should go out tomorrow since it almost evening. Tomorrow I will have a bright start of finding my father." I stated.

I went back to my room and I detect a presence and I can sense that one of my servants is in my room . "What is it ?"

"Hime, do you have any new orders"

"No, just keep an eye on them and tell the others not really need to worry about my safety."

"Yes, hime. But forgive my rudeness but when are you going to go back?"

"I will go back when I have finished my revenge on Shinsengum."

"Yes, hime. I shall take my leave now. My loyal servant disappeared from the room.

My revenge is just starting I hope you will enjoy my presence the Shinsengum clan. I smirked at my plan when I think about it. I went to bed thinking of what should I do to gain the trust of the Shinsengum clan and then I fell asleep.

The next morning after I eaten my breakfast with the others at the main hall I went out with Okita and Saito in their patrol with even more mans. Later I found out that they are the Captain of First Division and Captain of the Third Division they are always going around to patrol to ensure the security of the area. I have to go with even more humans ?! Great .. their very scent is making me wanted to puke but I have to bear with it to gain their basic trust.

I went around the stores hoping to get some information of my "father" but in ended with no information at all. I acted disappointed and then Saito and Okita came to comfort me.

"Don't worry, if there is no information at all its mean good news nothing bad had happen to your father." Saito said

"Yes, that just mean he is safe ." Okita replied.

I smile at them and thanked them to comfort me and continue their patrol at the first place. I walked around the stall and saw how humans managed their own business in a small stall, I must say it's pretty amazing on how humans can do that it's quite different in the demon world where I don't really see them do anything to earn their keeps. In the demon world they just obey my command since I am the princess and the supreme leader of the demon clan . Humans are really interesting creatures . I walked around the streets pretending to look for my father when I am actually looking at saito and okita , trying to gather information on them . Then , I smelled a scent of a demon , no .. two demons . I turned to the scent of the demon and my eyes set on two familiar presence .

"Hime , what are you doing here ..?"The two of them came over and asked . I told the two of them to wait for me at a corner . I can't let saito and okita see the two of them .

" Amagiri and Shiranui .. I should be the ones asking you .. What are you doing here ?"

**Here is chapter 3! I am writing chapter 4 now! please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Hime, we have been trying to find you for days." Both of them bowed down while answer my question.

"I have already told the servant not to worry too much, when I finish my mission I will go back. Leave now." I replied.

"But hime you may run into danger and the humans may attack you. It's our duty to protect you."

"I can protect myself. Leave now."

"But hime…"

"That is an order! Leave now!" I shouted. I began to feel annoyed now. One human has already called me weak in my sword technique where I could jolly well kill him with my demons power. Then my demon servant also came here saying that I cannot protect myself? My eyes began to glow when Amagiri and Shiranui saw that they immediately said

"Yes, hime, we will take our leave now." Both of them left.

I have to go back to meet Okita and Saito or else both of them will become suspicious towards me. When I walked out of the of the corner just when I want to walk back to the street I find saito and okita glaring at me

"Where have you been? Both of us are really worried about you." Saito said with a worried tone.

"I got lost around the streets since I never came here before. Sorry to worry you." I replied. What this human is worrying about me? I feel sort of happy when I heard that no one really worried me before like this I thought.

"It's fine since you made it back we should go back immediately since it already quite late." Okita replied.

I noddle then we slowly walked back to Shisengumi headquarters.

Meanwhile

Kazama had been worry sick about chizu since she had disappeared a few days ago there is no report on where has she gone but only a servant reported back that the princess is fine. Amagiri and shiranui came back from their journey .

Then Amagiri and Shiranui walked towards him and said

"Kazama, we have found hime-sama." Amagiri said.

"Really? Where is she?" Kazama asked immediately since he becomes quite anxious to listen to the news of chizu-sama since she had disappeared few days ago. When he heard the princess went missing he immediately asked Amagiri and Shiranui to search for her.

"I afraid that hime-sama doesn't wanted to go back with us." Shiranui said.

"What? Where did she go?" Kazama asked.

"She went to human world to seek for her revenge and somehow she managed to sneak into the Shisengumi headquarters." Amagiri explained.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T BOTH OF US ASK HER TO COME BACK WITH BOTH OF YOU?" Kazuma shouted.

"We ordered to leave by hime, since is the order of the princess we cannot disobey her orders." Shiranui said

"I will go and find her and bring her back, both of you will stay here to wait for our orders."

"Yes, Kazama-sama." Amagiri and Shiranui answered.

Kazama dash all the way to the Shisengumi headquarters hoping to bring back the princess. Hime if you wanted revenge so much I can help you by getting your revenge why you must put yourself at risk?

Back at shinsengumi headquarters :

We came back from their petrol and I felt a weird feeling that is watching over me. What is that I feel that I am being watch by someone, a human? That not it I am being watch by, that scent is kazama.

I was thinking about amagiri and shiranui's appearance. They must reported back to Kazama that why he came here. What should I do now? I was so full of thoughts about it when I started to frown. Then okita appeared infront of me with his head few centimeters away from mine.

"Chizu, why do you look so stressed out? You're going to be an old lady if you continue to frown."

"What?" I said

"You must be worrying about your father too much... There's a festival going on later, I'll take you there, maybe it'll cheer you up." Okita said with a sly tone.

"A festival?" I asked.

"But I have my patrol duties to do later, seeing so stressed out you definitely must go to the festival to relax your mind. What should we for you to go to the festival?" while saying this he put his fingers up his chin as he seems to be in great thought.

"Oh, I got it. Saito! How about you go with Chizu to the festival?" He asked Saito

"But…." Saito began to say something but he is being interrupt by Okita

"Do you want to see a beautiful girl like Chizu continue to frown until she becomes an old lady?"

"Fine, I will bring her to the festival." Saito resigned to his fate since Okita had already plans right from the start.

"Okay, that is settled lets us continue our dinner."

Hmm a festival.. I wonder how it will be like. I've never seen a human festival before .

At the festival , I was walking side by side with saito . As usual he was giving off the cold look on his face . Doesn't he ever smile ? Well I don't care .. I will kill him sooner .Then I saw fireworks . Wow ! I've never seen fireworks in a long time! The fireworks were bright and loud and every colour imaginable; fizzy ones and rockets

"Wah it's so pretty !"

"Hmm , so you could smile like that too." Saito spoke to me .

"I'm a person too you know . Of course I can smile , I'm not a stone like you ."

"What was that ?"

"Nothing .."

I wanted to laugh at his expression . What's this feeling .. why am I so happy even though I am with this human .. I can't ...I have to avenge my family .. and its forbidden .. I looked away from saito and looked at the fireworks again.

I can't even see the stars tonight, the fireworks are overshadowing them. Explosions of fire and gas that is closer than the stars twinkling beyond this world. The fireworks have captured my gaze. I was being hypnotized by the beauty of the explosions. More fireworks go off. I hear all the familiar noises. The siren sound of the ascent, the explosion and the shower of sparks that fall back to the earth. The fireworks are sure pretty.

His body is getting close to me; I feel my heart race, confused by the sudden, unwelcome, feeling. I try to keep myself composed, I am the demon princess I cannot have any feeling of falling in love. I am only here for my revenge.

Suddenly, there is a music started, played with Koto and drums. Then every couple that is around us started dancing.

"Chizu, do you want to have a dance with me?" Saito asked nervously

"Sure." I replied. He is really unpredictable he is usually like a stone and yet now he wanted to dance with me.

Both of us went to an empty spot and begin to dance. He put his arms around my waist while I put mine on his shoulders. I looked at Saito eyes 'he's such a confusing human; I don't think I will ever understand what he is thinking about'

Saito is looking at Chizu eyes, he has been thinking about her since he has carried her back to the ShinSengumi clan. She was so beautiful but her father went missing. My heart has been beating rapidly when she was around and in the morning I hold her when she is about to fall. What is that strange feeling that is inside my heart?

Our bodies swayed with the music. Warm arms wrapped around each other, lost in a cocoon that blocked everything else out. Only the soft music filtered through. After a few minutes, the music finally stopped and both of us pulled away from one another.

Saito bowed to me and said "I had a wonderful dance with you Chizu"

I smiled and nodded "I enjoyed it as well, Saito-san."

When we wanted to go back to my horror , I saw a glimpse of someone familiar . Was that just my imagination ? I walked away from saito , and walked towards a direction .

"Hime .." a voice called out to me .

I turned around ..only to see him standing behind me .

"Kazama..."

**Here is my chapter 4 hope you will like it! Starting my chapter 5 soon. I have already got the idea of what to write. Right then please review on this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kazama, Why you are here?" I asked him

"Hime, please-"

"Chizu!" a shout break through his words of what he wanted to say.

"Kazama, please wait here." I whispered to him to hear.

"Are you alright?" Saito asked while walked towards my direction.

"Yeah, I am alright. Thanks but I have something to do." I replied when I turned back wanted to continue our conversation between Kazama.

"Kazama...?" I stopped when I realized that he is now where to be seen.

"Chizu? What are you doing? Is something wrong? Why are you in a daze?" Saito asked.

"Nothing!.. nothing's wrong, haha...don't worry." I replied

"Do you want to go back to the festival?"

"Okay, there is so much I wanted to see."

I was walking beside Saito to look around the stores that have been set up for the festival. I was stopping a one store where are throwing rings to get the prize, I set my eyes on a bunny at the top shelf. Since it too high it become rather difficult for the people to reach the target.

When Saito saw me staring at that bunny, he asked

"Do you want that?"

"Huh ?...N-No.. the bunny is cute that's all" I replied. What the hell am I doing ?

"I will try to get it for you then." Saito replied. He walked to the shop owner and paid him to get the rings to aim for the bunny. While he was throwing I managed to get some thoughts back for me. Is that kazama back then? But when I look back he is nowhere to be seen, am I imagining things?

Then Saito have managed to get the bunny that is the top prize with only the first try, the shop owner and the people was shocked since no one is able to get the bunny with only first try.

"Here," he said, handling the stuffed bunny over. "For you."

I smiled at and say "arigato, Saito-kun." I took the bunny and hug it.

"Where do you want to go next?" Saito asked

Looking around the area I said "How about the Haunted House?"

Saito just made a face. "What?"

"The Haunted House?" I said

"But… are you sure" Saito asked but I cut him off before he say anything more

"Come on, let get in, I never been in a haunted house before." I grabbed his arms and pulled him in.

When we enter the room was only wide enough to walk two by two and Saito was right beside me. The room was completely black our eyes trying in vain to capture the little light from outside. Since I am a demon the room looks bright with my eyes but both of us continue walking the dark hall I am pretending to feel our ways around for the exit.

This may be a good chance to improve my relationship between Saito and I since both of us are in here alone.

Then I nearly tripped over since I was in deep thought I forget to see my surrounding, Saito immediately holds my hands and he asked through the dark

"Are you alright Chizu-san?"

"Yeah" I replied. I blushed slightly since both of us are in the dark he cannot see my face but I can see him since I have the ability to see in the dark . When I saw the worried look on his face my heart beats even faster than before.

I begin to search what exactly tripped me off. It's was somebody leg and that person is pretending to be a ghost. Oh my god, you human dares to trip a demon princess off? You're lucky I didn't want to reveal my real form yet or else you will be dead I thought

We continue our journey through the haunted house while Saito is still holding my hands. His hand was warm soft for a human. After a few twist and turns we finally made out of the haunted house.

When we made out of the haunted house, Saito said

"I had a lot of fun with you chizu-san"

"I had a great time with you too." I replied while blushing slightly. Why am I freaking blushing ?

Then we walked back to the Shinsengumi headquarters. I was in deep thought, why I am so nervous while I am with Saito-kun? No! I cannot fall in love with him since he is the enemy. So I cannot! I am the demon princess. I thought to myself

Then we reached the Shinsengumi, everyone seems to be rushing everywhere. When we saw that we quickly went inside and saw the others was preparing to go somewhere.

"What's wrong? Hijikata?" Saito asked.

"You two are back, there is an incident happen and the soldiers have asked for us to help. Prepare for battle Saito! Hijikata commanded.

"Yes,sir." Saito answered and he went back to his room.

Hijikata walked over and said

"Chizu, you better stay here since it will be the safer for you. And I have asked Yamazaki to protect you when we are out." Hijikata explained

"Yamazaki?" I asked confusedly

"Yes. Yamazaki!" He called out.

"Yes, sir." A hooded man appeared out of nowhere.

"Yamazaki, you will be here to protect Chizu when all of us are out." Hijikata commanded

"Yes, sir." Yamazaki answered with no emotions.

Oh my goodness, it has already a big torture to be around two stone! Now another comes along. Are humans so emotionless ?

"Please be careful on your mission." I replied.

"Don't worry, Don't worry! Chizu-san. All of us will make is back safety, you see." Heisuke replied while smiling happily.

After a few minutes of their preparation all of them set off and I went back to my room. What has happened that makes all of them went to the incident? I hoped there is nothing wrong. I hoped that they will all make it back alive. No wait what I am thinking about. If they died I should be happy right? Now why I am so worried about them? They are the ones who had killed my father and my people. I should not be worried about them. I thought.

I can scent that Yamazaki was just outside my room protecting me with my demons power. He is a really another piece of stone or maybe a human I cannot really understand him much. Then after pacing up and down my room , I heard sounds of many footsteps and someone shouting .

"Hurry ! Someone help us get the doctors !"

What ? Doctors ? Did someone get hurt ? I rushed out of my room and surprised Yamazaki. I ran as fast as I could and when I reached the entrance , I saw blood , the scent of human blood . I saw hijikata and ran towards him .

"Hijikata-san ! What happen ?"

"I'll tell you later , right now , we have to tend to okita and saito."

"What ?"

"They're injured in battle , especially saito , he had a serious wound ."

I turned my gaze towards Saito who was leaning on someone's back , and his blood was dripping non-stop from his chest . Oh my god , I have never seen so much blood before . I began to worried, my heart was against my will on getting myself to revenge for my clan. I just couldn't believe my eyes.

"Saito-san !" I ran towards him and helped carry him to the room where Okita and the injured were . The others followed and we were inside. Please Saito you are the one who knock me out when we first met you cannot died like this! I thought

"We can't find the doctors !" a man came in and shouted

"What!? Then what about saito and okita ? Are we going to let them die !?" hijikata shouted in fury . No I can let them die , not like this . I can heal them after much thinking if I should treat their injures or not I have finally decided to treat them.

"I can heal them." I said .

"What ? You ? Do you even know how to handle medicine ?"

"I do , my mother is a doctor and I spend most of my time with her in the clinic and I know how to do it .." Well , I lied , I learnt it from one of my servants . Demons are always into battles we have to learn to treat our wounds fast enough not to make our enemies recover then we have the chance to cut them off.

"Okay , we have no other choice ."

I began to wipe away the blood and began tending to their wounds . After I finished with Okita , I ran towards Saito and tended to his deep wound . As I wiped his blood away , I smell a different kind of blood .. it.. was not human blood … but mixed inside ...demon blood ? There was some demon blood and a scent of a demon . It can't be .. could it be that …maybe? I tended to his wounds and after some time , he was finally out of the danger zone . I sat back and swiped my sweat off my face .

"Thank you chizu , you really saved us .." Hijikata thanked me . Why are you thanking me , I am going to kill you otherwise .. But why do I feel so relief that they are alive . I must be going crazy .

"It's nothing .. I'll take my leave now ..I'm a bit tired ."

"Please do .."

I opened the door and left the room . While I was walking towards my room , I kept thinking about the demon blood and the scent that I smelled on saito-san , could it possibly have to do with – suddenly I sense a presence behind me at the gardens . I ran towards in and I saw someone standing beside a tree . He walked out from the shadows revealing himself .

"Hime .."

I looked at the person who just called me hime .

"I knew I wasn't mistaken ….Kazama.."

**Here is chapter 5. Please review if you like. I have been trying my best! Chapter 6 will be out soon! Thanks for reading but also take time for review to improve my story**


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing here?" I asked staring at him with my furious eyes .

"You know what I am doing here! I am here to take you home! You are not safe here " Kazama shouted.

"I am here for my revenge; I will not go until I have taken my revenge on them."

"For that, hime. I have already injured them in battle. They are not wise of your precious time."

"I knew you were the one , after I smelled the blood and your scent .."

"Yes, I wanted to help you hime."

"No! I wanted to take the revenge on my own! Not while they are injured!"

"Hime, you are the one who treated their wounds, isn't that right? Have you started to have compassion for these filthy humans ?" Kazama said to me while glaring at me with angry eyes . I .. I would never have feelings for them ..never .

"I did treated their wounds .. but that's because I want to have a fair battle with them , not while they are injured , I have my demon pride too !" I raised my voice at Kazama . Kazama then came over and went closer to my body . I can feel his body warmth and I pushed him away . He looked at me with eyes filled with angst and jealousy .

"Hime.. you have changed .. have You have developed some feelings for the human beings."

"No! I have not!" I shouted back in frustration . Why is he being so …

Kazama came over and took my wrist , I tried to shove him away but his grip was far too tight and he was too strong for me to free myself .

"Hime, please come back with me. Your safety is much important than the revenge of the past." He pulled me closer to him .

"No! Let me go kazama !" I can't go back with him .. not now ..

"Hime.."

"No! As the princess of the south clan , I order you as my protector to let me go !"

Kazam stared at me .

"You haven't ordered me for a long time." he spoked the words .

"And you haven't been very obedient .leave ..now !"

"Hime, no matter what you tell me , as your protector I will never leave your side , I made an blood sworn oath to you as your protector that I will protect you and lead to away from any danger , even if I have to go against you ."

"WHAT?"

"Forgive me, hime. When we get back you can punish me no matter what is it" after saying this Kazuma carried me with his arms.

"Kazama !" I shouted at the top of my voice.

"Put me down this instance !" I shouted at the top of my voice .

"Hime .. i'm sorry , but I cannot obey ."

"Put me down !" Kazama was about to carry me out of the headquarters . He was about to jump over the wall when a sword came flying towards us . Kazama looked behind with his red demon eyes .

"Let her go at once!" A cold voice came from behind us .

When I turned and looked, it's Saito. What he is doing here? He should be resting since he was injured by Kazama I thought. Behind him were Hijikata and the others who had heard my scream.

"Oh, it's the Shinsengumi, what are you doing out here?" Kazama asked with a sly tone .

"Let her go at once!" Hikikata commanded.

Kazama kept quiet and looked at them . He could just kill them easily if he want to reveal his demon form and attack them all of them will be dead by now.

"What does a demon want with a normal human ?!"

"That's none of your business !" Kazama turned around when suddenly he heard someone drawing the sword . "Hoo , you want to fight against me ?"

Then Hijikata and the others charged at Kazama with their swords. Kazama let me down . I tried to run but one of his arms soon went over me and locked me from running away . I tried to free myself , but it was futile since the male demons are far much more stronger than females . Damn it . He defended himself with one hand holding a sword and another holding on to me . They charged at him , throwing all moves but kazama was able to block all of them and send their swords flying . They were unarmed now and he could escape . Shit . What now- then a sword came over and cut kazama's face .

"You're pretty good aren't you even I have injured you in our last battle.."

Saito was there with his sword and still ready to fight kazama . He charged towards him and the went into a sword fight . Saito was able to injure Kazama . He soon released me , knowing that saito was strong to fight against with one hand .Kazama then charged towards saito at full speed . He was about to stab saito ! I had to do something! 'oh no, they'll kill each other!' I worried. I had come to see That Saito as a kind man…well somewhat kind man and I did not want to see him get hurt, but I still had some feelings towards Kazama and didn't want him to get hurt either 'I have to stop this, but how?' I wondered. Then an idea came to mind, it was a dumb one, but an idea nonetheless. I ran as fast as I could towards saito and I placed myself in front of him to shield him from kazama's attack . Kazama's sword stopped just a few inches from my face . He looked at me with saddened eyes and withdrew his sword .

"I will definitely come back for you .." Kazama said and he jumped out of the headquarters .

I sighed in relief thinking that kazama has finally left . Then I heard a 'thud' sound . I turned around only to find Saito lying on the ground .

"Saito-kun!" I shouted. What should I do about this now? My mind was blank and I didn't really know what to do.

"Chizu-san we should bring Saito back to his room to let him rest." Hijikata said with a stern voice.

I agreed and the others helped by carried Saito back to his room. I followed behind them when we reached Saito's room they put Saito back to his bed.

"Let's go. We should all leave to let Saito have a chance to recover." Said Harada

"Yeah." Replied Heisuke.

I wanted to stay here to look after him but it's that really alright for a demon princess to look after a human? I thought to myself.

When Harada saw me stoned at my position he asked with a sly voice "Do you want to stay here and look after Saito for us?"

I just stared at him without saying anything. I should leave now but my body just didn't really want to move right now.

"Okay, we are leaving Saito in your capable hands since you have treated Okita and Saito injures." Said Harada.

Then all of them went out of the room, I pulled a chair to sit beside Saito while I check his pulse to see if there was any more injures. When I check his pulse I find it his pules are still strong as before but he have overstrain himself when he battle with Kazama just now.

Saito why you want to save me just now even when you are injured you raced out of you room to save me. I also didn't really know myself when I block Kazama attack from you just now. When I know that you are save I have a relief in my heart. Have I develop some feelings for you? I thought.

I went out to bring in some water and rinse the towel with it. I rubbed Saito face. When I touch his face my heart beats rapidly than before, my face blushed since he can looked quite handsome with his eyes close he looked quite peaceful than before.

Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and he said with a cold tone

"Why you shield me from the attack? If that demon didn't stop you will be killed by now!"

"Who you are the one to talk? You are the one who is seriously injured in the first place in the end you have another battle without even fully recovered from your injures!" I argued with him.

"I…I…can handle these battle just fine. I just….."

"You what? If I wasn't there to help you block the attack you are dead by now!"

"If he didn't stop you are the one who is dead by now!

"Who are you to care?"

"I…I…"

"Well, say it out!"

"I am worried about you!" He shouted.

**Here is my chapter 6! Thanks for my readers to spend time to review for me but I am having my examination so maybe I will not able to upload my chapter for maybe sometime but don't worry I will continue my story! Please also spend time to review for this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I am just worried about you" Saito shouted.

I was stunned at that moment on what he said? He was worried about me? My heart was racing much faster when I heard he is worried about me. But I am the demon princess . can I even fall in love with him? I thought to myself

When Saito didn't hear anything he tried to get up when I recover from my shock I shouted at him

"What on earth you are doing ? getting up on this condition ,you should rest now! Get back to bed this instant!" I pushed him back, but suddenly , as I placed my hands on his chest to push him back to his bed , his arms went around me and hugged me to the extent that I can't even move .

I was shocked when he did that . my heart raced rapidly when he hugged me. I felt my face getting warmed up . I have to get away, I have to! I have to think of something! I pushed him away and down to his bed and stood up walking towards the door .

"I have to get your medicine now!" I said while bloating out of the door.

When I was standing outside I felt the night breeze brushing up my face, making it cooling now .I never realized that I was sweating in the room. I feel that I should not lie to him but Maybe, it hadn't worked…thoughts raced rapidly through my mind, as I desperately tried to read him, searching for anything that might have slipped through the trust of his mind, but now it doesn't really worked anymore. Is kazama telling me the truth? Have I really fallen for that human?

I worked myself to get the medicine that Saito needed for his injures; I went back to his room after calming myself down in the gardens. When I went back, I saw that he fell asleep . I wiped off the sweat with the wet towel, he seems peacefully asleep. But what should I do now; my heart ached when I saw him badly injured by Kazama . Speaking of kazama , how did he know that I was here ? Those two idiots ! They must have told him , and I told them to keep their mouth shuts about my whereabouts ! How dare they disobey my orders ! But there's something bothering me as well . Why did kazama looked so sad when I protected the human ? Its weird . I was drowned in my own thoughts inside saito's room and before I knew it , it was already morning .

What ? Morning already ? I have to go and prepare his medicine ! I ran out of the room and headed towards the kitchen . I saw that some of the men were preparing breakfast and I thought that since saito was heard this badly , he shouldn't eat rice . I think I might have to prepare some porridge for him . Ack ! What am I saying ?! I am a princess for god's sake ! Why do I have to do that for a human ?! But , then again , I felt a sense of guilt that he was hurt because of me . I should be happy that they were injured since they killed my clan ! But why am I not happy ? I prepared the porridge before even knowing what I was doing and when it was done , I went back to the room and saw that saito was awake and sitting up on his bed .

"Erm… Good morning, Saito. Here is your breakfast. Since you are badly injured you should eat some porridge instead of rice." I said not really wanted to look at him with my eyes. Why do I feel so embarrassed ?

"Thank you, Chizu." Saito said while wanted to hold the porridge but he almost fall onto the ground.

When I saw that I quickly put the porridge on the table and hold on to him before he even touch the ground. Then our eyes meet each other, I was stunned at that moment. I quickly regain my posture and said

"Saito! You should not be moving around now. Get back to bed now ! I will feed you." Shit , the words came out of my mouth before I even know what I was saying ! I held the bowl while I sat next to him. What the heck am I doing? I am the demon princess for god sake why I have to feed him right now? I thought to myself.

Saito was taking small bites of the porridge, while I was feeding him. I can feel that he keep on staring at me. I blushed slightly but he took no notice about it. After saito finished the porridge I put it on the table. His bandage needs to be change and injures the needs medication.

"Saito, I need to remove the bandage and I need to put medication on your Injures too." I explained

Saito nodded while I remove his bandage and put the medication slowly on his wounds. It really breaks my heart when I saw him this badly injured. If those two idiots didn't tell Kazama ,all of these will not even happen! Kazama will not come here I will not end up cooking porridge and even taking care of him now! But if I must the truth I feel happy when I am doing all things. I feel the joy and happiness when I doing all these. It feels like when mother and father were still alive . Father used to get injured in battle all the time due to the powerful rivals we have and I used to tend to his wounds , just like what I am doing now . My mum will gather the herbs that use to cure my father. Both of them are quite happy to be with each other and when I am around mum will teach me arts and history of our clan. It reminded me of how happy and how blissful I was when my family , my clan was still alive. Everything was peaceful, every of the demon tribes live their normal peaceful lives, no wars, No argument everything was perfect. But , it is also because of these humans that they are gone forever ! So why am I feeling like this ?!

"Saito you are recovering perfectly but you must stay in bed for a couple of days. I said.

"Yes, it's all thanks to you." Saito spoke after not speaking for so long.

"You should rest now after taking your breakfast. I will be back later to change your bandage again." I said. I help him lay back onto his bed and I saw him close his eyes while his breathing becomes normal again. When he fall back to sleep I went out of the room and go back to my own room.

When I am back in my own room, two people spoke to me.

"Chizu-san !"

"Hime-sama , it's been a while . "

**This is chapter 7! I have fun of writing this story but you will not hear from me for a while since examination is next week. But chapter 8 will be out after my prelim! Please review for this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hime-sama , it's been a while . "

I looked at the figure that was standing before me . My eyes was wide open as i saw my childhood friend there with her servant by her side .

"sen! what are you doing here ?"

I asked while staring at her the young girl who has brown hair.

She is the princess of the East and she is also a pureblood demon. We knew each other since we were young, when our parents sign a truce among the demon kingdom of North, South, East, West. We have live peacefully among the demons . That is , until the government planned to obviate and kill off the demons just because we were gaining power. Now only a few pureblood demons existed. The humans didn't really know the existed of the demons since the bloodshed over twenty years ago. Pure blood demons are much stronger than normal demons and only the pureblood demons can control the normal demons. I am the princess of south-clan and the last survivor of the southern purebloods , Kazama being the lord of west clan, Sen being the princess of East and finally the northern lord, ryunosuke yusa . Even though i know the four leaders in the demon clan , i haven't met ryunosuke before . I wonder how he is like .

"Chizu-san, how are you?!Where have you been?! Why on earth are you here ?! we have been trying to find you for days!" Sen asked the questions while hugging me.

"Sen... you know why I am here.. For my people and all those innocent bloodshed , i have to extract revenge from these humans. As the demon princess of the south I cannot just let it go and continue living a normal life when I know who are the people that killed my parents, my people and destroy my home!" I replied while burn fiery showed in my eyes. Sen let go of me and looked at me with saddened eyes .

"i'm ..Sorry for shouting ..i just ..can't forgive them for what they've done to my clan .." i apologised . I knew that i had raised my voice and literally shouted at her .

"Chizu-san ...you should return to Kazama's side, it's no longer safe for you to be out in the open .."

"What do you mean ? And you haven't answered my question , why are you here and how did you find me ?"

"Kimigiku is an expert at locating people , anyways , that's not why I'm here . Chizu , although i hate kazama , you have to return to his side ! It's not safe for you here !"

What ? Why isn't it safe ? Did something happened to the clan ? Did something serious happen ? I'm having a really bad feeling about this what serious thing has happen to make sen came all the way here to warn me

"Did something happen ?"

"It's the truce of the four kingdoms ..it's been broken .."

"What ?!" i shouted and covered my mouth not wanting the people of the shinsengumi clan to hear me . "what happen ? Why is it broken ?!"

"It's , ryunosuke yusa .. lord of the northern clan , he grew tired of the truce and broke all ties with the other three kingdoms . My kingdom is safe and under the protection of the kazama's clan . We've combined forces and therefore he has not been able to gain control over us .We thought he just wanted to gain control of the four kingdoms but recently we found out his true objective .."

"And what may that be ?"

"He wants to create a stronger demon blood by mating a pureblood . And since I'm protected .."

"He's targeting me .."

"Yes . He is quite dangerous . Go back to Kazama and let him protect you. You must be protected !"

"I can-"

"No ! You can't handle him alone , he is far too strong , even though your clan is the strongest at sword fighting and you are most skilled at sword technique , he is a male demon and he is far much stronger then you . As a princess , your life is much precious then some revenge . You have two choices , either you return to kazama or you come with us ! I can't stand by and watch when you're in danger !"

"I can't sen , i have to stay here ..I can't just leave -"I stopped at the last sentence that I almost blurted out. What was i trying to say ...i almost said that i can't that human alone .. what is wrong with me ?! Then a voice came from outside of my room ..

"Chizu ? Are you alright ?"

Damn it , hijikata is outside .. if he realise that sen is here , I'm done for !

"Chizu , i have to go now . i understand your circumstances and i will respect your decision . But please , reconsider and return to kazama's side or come with us ..Meet me at the cherry blossom tree when the moon is high tonight ..i expect an answer by then .I'll see you soon !"

"I hope to see you again chizu -hime ."

The both of them said and flew out of the window and over the gates . The the door slid open . Hijikata walked in .

"What's going on ? I thought i heard voices .."

"It's nothing , i was just er.. talking to myself , i tend to do that a lot ." What am i saying ? I just threw my pride as a princess demon away .. Argh !

"Hmm .. anyways .. how is saito ?"

Oh , i was thinking about the matter that i totally forgot about saito !

"He's fine , he should be able to heal in two days ."

"That's great , what would we ever do without you ." Hijikata said and walked over to me . He then placed his palm on my head and patted me "Thank you chizu ..I'm glad you were here by our side .."

My face warmed up . I had a sensation again ..i felt warmth and at home .. Why am i feeling like this ? Have i started to open my feelings and accept these humans ? Why am i like this ! After walking back to saito's room and tending to his wounds , saito fell asleep and i remember the meeting wth sen . It's going to be night soon . I have to find a way out of the headquarters .. Then i saw heisuke . Hmm i could make use of him .

"Heisuke san !" i called out to him . He turned around and greeted me with a smile on his face .

"What is it chizu ?"

"erm i need to go out to get something for saito's injury but i need someone to accompany me ..since i can't go out without any escort ..will you follow me ?"

"Sure why not ? Let's go !" Well that was easy , he was a very gullible person ..

We walked onto the streets among the shops . Every was staring at us like we were monsters . Well its normal as the shinsengumi uniform is atrracting alot of attention . Okay , now that i am out , i have to get away from heisuke.

"Heisuke san , i need these ingredients for saito's medicine , can you get it for me ? I need to head off to the herb shop for other supplies and i would really want to get back to saito as fast as possible and you can run much faster than I can do you mind getting the ingredients? " i took out a list that i made previously . That list was actually supposed to be useless but i guessed it has its usefulness .

"Sure ." He took the list from my hands and walked towards the medicine shop . I had my chance . I ran to a corner and used my demon powers and flew towards the cherry blossom tree that was located at the top of the hill . I stood there and waited for sen . The wind blew and swayed my hair . Then , i noticed a presence behind me .

"Chizu ! You came !" I turned around and saw sen and kimigiku .

"Of course i came , you're my best friend .."

She ran over and gave me a big hugged , i almost couldn't breathe ! The pushed her hands away slightly so that i could breathe and got back on the topic we were talking about before .

"Sen , about the thing we were discussing .."

"Have you decided to come with us or return to kazama ..?"

I was about to answer her question when a strong gust of wind blew past us which stopped me from answering to sen's question .

"Oh she won't be going anywhere.." A voice said .

Then , an ominous feeling surround us . I felt a presence of someone standing behind us . It wasn't a good feeling . I turned around and saw a man with dark blue hair and yellow eyes standing before us .

"Who are-" i was about to say something when kimigiku stood in front of sen and me .

"Ryunosuke yusa !"

**Here is my chapter 8! Hope you like it! Sorry it took so long since I am having my prelim. Chapter 9 will be out this week the earliest if not next week. Thanks for all the support! Please also take time to review for this chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ryunosuke yusa !"

He is the northern lord that Sen has been telling me about? I thought to myself. I saw there are two more demons that are standing behind him. I think that they are his servants. Pure blood demons are always bringing their servants whenever they go, I didn't bring my servant since I need to sneak into the Shinsengumi. With only me alone , I could prevent any suspicion laid upon me.

"So you are the princess of the south, you're truly beautiful just as they say. Which makes you perfect and worthy enough to become my wife ." Ryunosuke Yusa tried to grab me but kimigiku stood in front of me to block him to advance any closer.

"Stay away from the both of them. Both of are the princess of the south and the east. Leave them alone Northern lord! Or else prepare to suffer the consequences!" Kimigiku shouted and drew her sword. She pointed the sword to Ryunosuke Yusa.

"Oh, such a temper coming from a female demon. I am only here for the princess of the south. Chizu Yukimura! Hand her over now or there will be consequences that you don't really want to know!" He smirked slightly and drew the sword that has the marking of the northern clan . Those are the heirloom swords ! The sword of the demons, each of the 4 demons kingdom have their own special sword that only pass down to the pureblood demons that will rule in the 4 areas of the demon kingdom.

Both of the northern Lord and Kimigiku stared at each other prepare for any attack that is coming on both of their ways. Then, the wind seemed to sense the enormity of the moment – It picked up, casting leaves near and fear in a maddened circle, surrounding the plain.

"I repeat my offer. Don't be a fool. I am much stronger than you! Do you honestly believe you can defeat me? Male demons are much stronger than female demons you know? And I am also a pureblood and with the heirloom swords , you stand no chance against me ." Ryunosuke Yusa said it saintly

"I know that , but I will not let anyone to touch the princesses. Even If my life is on the line , I will fight until the end!" Kimigiku said with serious tone

"Fool!"

Kimigiku struck out with the sword and then Ryunosuke leapt upwards, soaring high into the air, just managing to dodge the blade, moving so quickly it was a blur. Kimigiku was in trouble where he goes. Guessing, she struck out, praying that she had swung in the right direction. She had. With a curse, Ryunosuke moved backwards, moving from where it would have impaled him. Once again, Kimigiku swung her swords downward, only to have Ryunosuke block the blade without breaking sweat.

I have to do something now! I have my family's sword on my hand , ther herloom swords of my clan and with it , I can match up evenly against him ! My clan is famous for its sword fighting skill. With my skill I can help Kimigiku to fight against the Northern lord, Ryunosuke. I was about to pull my sword out, a hand grab me and pulled me forward, everything happen in a flash I didn't even know who grab my hand.

"Chizu-san!" Sen shouted .

"Hime-sama!" Kimigiku shouted .

When I finally got the clear picture on who grabbed my arms, I realized it was the northern lord who has grabs it.

"Let me go! How dare you trying to grab me like this. Do you know who I am" I shouted at him and trying to struggle off with all my might.

"Please stop struggling and stop resisting me. You are my bride to be as well as my future wife ." Ryunosuke said it with a stern voice.

"What?! What bride to be? I will never marry some jerk like you !" I have been telling to let go of me this instance! I shouted at him and continue to struggle. But it's no sure to the male demons since male are far stronger than female demons.

"Hime-sama, don't worry I will save you." Kimigiku charged towards Ryunosuke.

Ryunosuke quickly switch to battle mood . He used left hand to hold me and prevent me from escaping while he used his right arms to block kimigiku's attack. I can't let him take advantage of me like that !

I have to do something ! I just cannot stand here and watch the battle keeps going on without really doing anything at all. Why is he interested in me ?! He could be interested in sen , she is more beautiful than me . So , why me ?!

"Hey! Why on earth are you interested in me? There are other purebloods out there ! My clan is no more and I am of no use to you ! SO why are you after me ?!"

"It is true that there are other purebloods . However , they are not of royal blood and The princess of the East is being protected . You are the only pureblood of royal blood that is not being protected by someone. Another reason is because your blood is from the south clan , most powerful clan in the demon world and masters in sword fighting than the most of us. Your blood could definitely reproduce stronger pure blood demons if someone who is also the pureblood demon mates with you." Ryunosuke answered while still defending from the attack from Kimigiku.

"What? Stronger pureblood demons? Why on earth that I have to mate with you?I don't even know you ! I suggest that you let me go right now!" I shouted at him. Only with a stupid reason he tried to kidnap me and who is the stupid demons who spread the rumors around so everyone could hear about this telling everyone that I am not being protected right now.

Out of the sudden Kyunosuke block the attack from Kimigiku and swung her sword away from her hands. "Now, no one could stop me from taking you!" He said while holding on to me tighter . No ! This is not happening ! I tried to break free from him but it was futile .

"Stop moving around or I will have to knock you out ."

NO ! I can't let this happen.. I closed my eyes accepting my fate. Then a sword come between ryunosuke and me ,forcing him to let go of me . I fell backwards and then I felt hands supporting me from behind and holding me gently .

"Touch her and I will kill you ."

I turned around and saw kazama standing behind me and pointing his sword at runosuke , looking extremely angry and pissed off .

"K-kazama !"

"How dare you try to kidnap her ?!" Kazama said coldly to ryunosuke and I could see that his eyes has turned yellow . Kazama has revealed his true form of a demon . Demons eyes turn yellow when they transform to show their true form .

"She will be coming with me back to my kingdom and become my wife . Now will you please let go of her ." His eyes then turned yellow .

"She will not be coming with you ! And she will not become your bride ! Not while I'm still alive !" Kazama shouted at him .

"Then I will just have to kill you and then I will get the princess !" Ryunosuke said this and he pulled his sword and pointed at Kazama.

The two servant also pulled out their sword hoping to get their master a higher chance in battle. I pulled out one of my demon swords when I finally got the chance to do that, I finally reveal my demon form that I never shown to the humans before. Even though drawing of one sword is only half of my power while withdrawing two of my demons swords gave me full power, I am sure that I can deal with one demon servant with only half of my demon power. My hair turn white and my eyes glow in yellow in color. Kimigiku also ran to get back the sword that had been knocked away from Ryunosuke just now.

The two servants charged towards me and Kimigiku but both of us managed to block their sword from coming any closer. I moved at a speed that cannot be caught by any of the human eyes. When I found a blind spot I quickly huddled forward and killed him straight.

"Aghhh…!" The servant dropped onto the floor with blood oozing out from his body, even though the servant is a demon and demons could heal faster than humans, they could also close their wounds when they are injured but his injuries is too deep to make any recovery now.

Finally I have deal with one servant now I should be able to help Kazama to defeat the Northern Lord. When I charged towards ryunosuke he suddenly disappeared again. Where is he? I thought. When I sense that was a presence behind me I quickly turned back and I saw that the other servant was charging against me with his sword on his hand. What wrong with him?

I quickly defend myself by using the sword on my hands but his speed is too fast and he knocked my sword out of my hands. I was shocked, how can he do that? I didn't have enough time to draw myself another sword that is hanging on my waist . When his sword was about to penetrate my chest I closed my eyes and braced myself . Then I smelled demon's blood . I didn't feel anything . I opened my eyes and saw kazam in front of me , with the sword in his chest instead . He was strucked at the heart where all demons could be dead with attack with a demon sword.

"Agrh.." Kazama cried in pain while I was standing there with my eyes widen. Blooding is flowing out of his body.

"Kazama!" I shouted and hold him before he dropped to the ground and I stared angrily at the servant .

My eyes are burning in fiery . Kazama is the only family that I have left! I will never forgive him. I dashed with my best speed to grab my sword that has been thrown to the ground and I draw the second family sword that is on my waist. Now my hair turned white in color with two horns appearing. This is what I look like in my full demon form.

I charged my attack at him but the servant blocked the attack. Then, I used the sword and attack him , striking it straight into the heart. I made sure that I would killed him straight without even doing anything. After killing the servant , I looked at ryunosuke and I charged straight to ryunosuke. ryunosuke quickly blocked my attack and jumped back to the midair. He balances himself to the ground.

"There is too much bloodshed of demons tonight I will take my leave now but I will return for you princess ." With a sudden wind, he disappeared into the thin air.

I withdraw my sword and return to my normal human form. I quickly dashed to Kazama. Sen was sitting down beside kazama and she was crying .

"Kazama, please don't die! even though I hate you but I didn't wanted you to die!" Sen shouted and shake Kazama's body but he didn't move.

"His wound is not healing ..it's too deep ..at this rate ..." kimigiku said .

No . Is kazama going to die ?! Is he going to leave me like when my parents died ? Is he going to leave me alone ?! No ! I don't want to be alone !

"Kazama ! Wake up ! Please ..don't die ..don't leave me alone ! I don't want to be alone ! Please wake up !" I started shouting his name and tears were falling from my eyes .

"I am not going to die that easily you idiot ..."

I opened my eyes and saw that kazama was awake and looking at me . I started to cry even more now .

"You idiot idiot idiot !" I shouted and covered my crying face . "Why on earth you shield me from the attack?" I shouted at him while trying to wipe the tears with my hands.

"Stop crying you idiot ..you're always crying ..I'm fine ..I'm not dying ..so stop crying ..I don't want to see you looking sad .."

"I'm just ...I...I..." I couldn't say the words as I was still crying and the tears won't stop . I was so glad that kazama is alright . Then kazama sat up and his arms went around me and he hugged me closed to his chest . I stopped crying instantly due to shock .

"I made a promise to you when we were young remember ? I made an oath and sworn to protect you even if it cost me my life . And even if I die .. if it's for you ..then it's okay .."

Ba-dump ! My heart skipped a beat . And I felt my face warmed up . Kazama .. My chest felt hot and my heart is beating faster .. What's this ? Why am I feeling like this ?

"Kazama-sama, your wounds are not healing fast enough." Kimigiku said which distracted us .

When I looked at the clothes of Kazama, the blood is still oozing out. With my demon power I could sense that his blood is still running out of his body.

"Kazama ! Your wound !"

"Don't worry , I will be better in a few days." Kazama replied.

"Kazama, you are not okay at all ! Your wounds are starting to spread ! You need to rest and let it heal ! For the time being , you have to find a place and let time heal the wounds !" Sen shouted .

"But if I go , who will protect chizu !?" he stood up but then cried in pain and used his hands to cover his injuries . "Argh!"

I can't let kazama be like this ! I have to stop him ! Maybe ..

"What about Amagiri and Shiranui ? They could protect chizu while you rest .."

"Both of them are out on a mission." Kazama stated .

Then Kazama tried to stand up but his legs gave way and he almost throbbed to the ground. I managed to hold him against my shoulders.

"What on earth you are doing? You are injured! Rest now!" I resorted.

"No, I am alright. This wound will be fine in a few days. Don't worry too much." He replied.

Don't worry too much? My foot! He almost collapsed just now! He is really stubborn he wanted to protect me but he didn't care about his injuries! I have to do something and quick. I have an idea but I hoped it will work. I used my sword to knock his head really hard from behind and he collapsed with me supporting him with my body

"Chizu-san! What on earth are you doing right now? Why did you knock him out?" Sen exclaimed.

"Sen, if I don't knock him out now, do you think he will even treat his injuries? He's way too stubborn and he worry too much about me . And I know a place where he can rest in secret and not being found ."

"Where ? Do you mean …." Sen asked .

"Yes.. my house .. I will look after Kazama .. and its area is protected so ..We'll both be safe .."

All demons could travel by winds that are the reason why we could move so fast. We must get to the place so Kazama could rest.

"Let's go sen .." After I finished saying this all the four of us disappearing in the gust of wind.

**This is the next chapter that I have uploaded! Thanks for all the support that all of you have been giving especially Yukiki-Chan. Hope all of you will continue to support me. Next chapter will be out soon! I hope… please review for this chapter! And many thanks who has view this!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Let's go Sen .." After I finished saying this all the four of us disappearing in the gust of wind.

Kazama and I appeared at a house near a forest. This was where I stayed when I escaped from those humans .Kazama bulit this place for me . It's a really special place. This place let me feel quiet and peaceful and I can rethink my thoughts. There is barrier outside surrounding the house , no one could detect where the house is. The only person who knows who this place is Sen, Me and Kazama. Sen and Kazama know this place and its considered a secret between us .

Sen and Kimigiku went back to their Clan to do something important and also , they have to warn kazama's clan about ryunosuke yusa . I on the other hand will take care of kazama until he heal .

I laid Kazama on the bed to let him rest and hoped that he could recover from the attack soon . I have get back to the Shisengumi Headquarters to let them know that I would be away for a few days , I just need a prefect reason to avoid any suspicion .

I stepped out of the house and I disappeared again in the gust of winds. The next second , I am standing at a dark corner near the Shisengumi Headquarters. It was almost morning . I think Heisuke has already returned and reported that I went "Missing" again. I walked into the Headquarters and went straight to the kitchen and I found that the ingredients that needed to brew for Saito was on the table.

Oh shit! I just remember that there is still Saito's injures that I need to be concern about. Why must all of this happen now? First Saito was being injured by Kazama and now Kazama was injured by Ryunosuke Yusa ! God what a screwed up life i have !

Troubles seem to be brewing straight up, the Northern Lord broke the truce and wanted me to become his bride to be and now he injured Kazama. All of this happens in just a few seconds ! Sigh.

I stood there in the kitchen and i was brewing the medicine for Saito when Heisuke ran straight into the kitchen and shouted .

"Chizu-san! Where did you go!? I went to get the ingredients and when I returned you disappeared! So I went too looked around for you but you were nowhere to be found!"

Must he be such a noisy guy . Can't he just shut up for once and calm down ?

"Sorry, Heisuke-san. I sort of got lost again. Since I figure that you went to get the ingredients I thought I can find some information of my father. But then , i realized that i lost my way again. But I managed to find my way back." I explained. Oh man they will think I am some sort of idiot that I managed to get myself lost whenever I get out! I thought to myself.

"ah so that's what it is , Saito seem to be very worried about you and keep asking where you are when I came back without you." Heisuke said it cheerfully.

Why he is worried about me again ?! I can take care of myself just fine !But .. Why I feel this feeling? I felt happy that Saito was worried about me. I continued to brew the medicine and some soft food for Saito to eat. Heisuke left the Kitchen and I carried the medicine and the food to Saito's room.

When Saito saw me he got out of the bed and walked unstably towards me. What on earth he is doing right now? Standing at his condition like this, maybe I should knock him out just like what I did to Kazama. I thought to myself. I put the tray on the table and ran to Saito who was about fall to the ground . I held him on his shoulders and prevented him from falling .

"What do you think that you are doing right now? Standing in the condition like this?! Sit back down on your bed now !" I shouted

"You went out with Heisuke and you didn't come back with him I was getting….." He stopped at the words he wanted to say.

"Yes yes yes i know , im fine and i'm sorry . Just get back to bed !"

"Please don't go out at night anymore ..it's dangerous .. i know you want to look for your father but ..it's too dangerous ..especially at night .When my body recovered, I will take you on my patrol so you can find out information of your father. Don't go out for now." He said.

My face turned red all of the sudden, he is going to take me on his patrol and he is worried that I got lost? What is this feeling that he is giving me? This unique feeling I have.

"Come on, go back to the bed and rests." I replied while helped him to the bed. With my face close to his, this is making more nervous ! He lay down on the bed.

"I need to go out for a few days or so. I have some business that I need to do. I will asked someone to brew your medicine while I am away." I said.

"What? Where are you going?" He exclaimed while holding his body up and his hands grab mine.

"Erm..well my mother's death anniversay is coming and i want to go back home to pay my respect . " I lied. My mum has already passed away twenty years ago, i just lied to him and I need to go to take care of Kazama wounds.

"Can I come with you or asked someone to accompany you on your journey." Saito said.

"No, I want to be alone .." I pleaded. I acted with a sad face.

"Alright, but you have to tell Hijikata about this. When you be going?." Saito said with a resigned look on his face.

"I will be as soon as I tell Hijikata. But I will help you change your wounds first and I will tell that you can only handle soft food just for now." I said with a smile formed in my face.

I helped Saito to drink down his medicine and helped him with his Breakfast. Once he finished I made him to go back to sleep again. I just hoped that Kazama will stay unconscious until i return. I went to find Hijikata to tell him about leaving the Headquarters for a few days since I doubt that he will let me leave without saying anything to him. When I find him I find him and Okita are talking to each other.

"The experiment of the elixir of life was a failure again" Okita said

"Maybe, it's just too dangerous to be counting on the elixir of life." Hijikata said it with a stern voice.

What ?! Elixer of life ? What did they mean by that ? Are they using the elixir of life on humans ? What is going on ? I was about to leaned in closer to listen to what they were saying when Okita spotted me

"Is something wrong Chizu-san?"

I walked towards them and said "I am going to be away for a few days and i was hoping that you will allow me to leave ."

"Why? It's quite dangerous for you to be out there." Hijikata stated.

"My mother death anniversary I want to go back to pay some respects to her." I replied sadly.

" Let one of us comes along with you." Okita said.

"No, I want to be left alone for a while with my mother." I said with a sad voice.

"Alright, when you be going?" Hijikata said

"I will be going soon.. i don't want to be late and i really miss my hometown ." I replied.

"Just be careful." Okita said.

"Thank you, I will be going back to my room to prepare my trip." I bowed towards them and went back to my room.

When in my room while I was preparing I call one of my servant into my room.

"Hime-sama, what can I do for you." My servant bowed.

"Go and investigate what the Northern Lord has been doing the last few days when he broke the truce and also investigate the Elixir of life the humans have been using and what they are using for. Give me a full report in a few days' time." I commanded.

"Yes, hime-sama." My servant disappeared from the room.

I packed my stuff and prepared to leave . I hope kazama is alright . I walked out of the room after packing my stuff and saw that everyone was standing at the entrance of the headquarters .

"Chizu-san , please have a safe journey and don't get lost again.."

"Yeah yeah ..Well, I must be going." I said. Who the hell will get lost ?! I only lied that i got lost on purpose ! And they already think of me as an idiot ! Then i saw that saito was there . Why is he there ?! I thought i told him to rest !

"What are you doing here? I thought i told you to-"

then his arms went over me and hugged me close to his chest . AHHHHH ! WHAT IS THIS ?!

"Just be careful on your way there and come back safely." He said

"Y-yes.., t-thanks for the concern." I said. Why am i feeling nervous !?

I walked out after saying goodbyes to some people of the Shisengumi I went to a dark corner. I disappeared in the gust of wind and reappeared at my house.

I walked into the house and found there Kazama is still sleeping soundly on the bed. I went over and put some medicine on his wounds. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw me standing beside him.

"Princess, what are you-" Kazama said

**Here is my next chapter! Hope all of you will enjoy this chapter! Next chapter will be out soon! Thanks for all the support! **


	11. Chapter 11

I pushed kazama back down on his bed . Seriously , what is he trying to do ? Getting up in a state like that !

"What do you mean what am I trying to do ! You're seriously injured and you're trying to get up ?! Lie back down !"

"I can take care of myself just – Argh !" he moaned in pain .

"You can barely move ! What do you mean you can take care of yourself !" I shouted .

"Hime... I-"

"Just shut up will you … I don't want to lose you too ..." Because you're important ..

**Flashback ...10 years ago...**

**I was running for my life. I sneak out from my house which is somewhere in the high mountains where only demons can set foot on. I sneak out my home where I could have a little sightseeing for myself but I went across humans across my path and they wanted to harm me. I ran and ran , then , I tripped on a tree trunk . The two men came up to me with swords in their hands . They came closer . I'm scared ! Help ! Someone help me ! Anyone ! I closed my eyes . All of a sudden , I heard screams and the sound of swords clashing . I opened my eyes and I saw that the two men were dead .**

"**What am I going to do with you ...chizu .. you're always getting into trouble .."**

**Kazama stood there with his sword . He placed his sword back into place and bent down . His hands reached out to me .**

"**Come on , lets go home ..."**

**But before I could do anything , tears started flowing out of my eyes . I was so scared . I really thought I was going to die !**

"**Chizu ? You okay ?"**

"**Wahhh !" I started crying .**

"**Ah , you're really a baby sometimes ..." he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest . "Its okay now .. so don't cry ..**

"**Kazama... I... I was scared ...i..."**

"**Shh , I know … I won't let anything happen to you so long as i'm around … I promise that I will protect you ..."**

"**Kazama..."**

**End of flash back …**

Kazama was always around whenever i'm in trouble . He's really special to me . I can't let anything happen to him .

"This is weird . Normally , my wounds would heal instantly , but in this case , my wounds are not ." kazama stood up . That's right , its weird . Normally , our wounds heal at a speed of light , but kazama is still bleeding .

"Could it be due to the sword that Ryunosuke used ?" kazama asked.

"Hmm that might be a possibility .. but what type of sword did he used ?"

"I have no idea , but his fighting style is rather unique , it looked like one of the forbidden arts that was banned in the demon world ." he explained to me while pressing his wound . He groaned in pain as he walked towards me . This idiot ! I thought I told him to lie down and rest !

"Stop walking around ! You better sit down and rest before I knock you unconscious again !" I shouted as I pointed my finger at his nose . He kept quiet and looked at me . He kept staring at me . What ? Is there something on my face ? Stop staring at me !

"Chizu.." he said .

"What ?"

"There's something behind you …"

"Huh ?!"

What is he talking about ?! If there is something behind me , I would have known . Then there was a buzzing sound behind my ear . Oh my god , what the hell was that sound ? I turned behind and a beetle flew towards me .

"WAH !" I shouted and unknowingly , I jumped at kazama . He caught me and he fell backwards . I held on to him as tight as I could . This is disgraceful ! Imagine me , the princess of the demons scared of something as harmless as a beetle ! This is humiliating to me and my clan !

"Sigh , what am I going to do with you …" kazama said in a calm voice . He hugged me with one of his arms and caressed my head with his other hands . "You're still a child after all these years …"

"Shut up idiot !" I said with my head buried in his chest . This is embarrassing !

"Look who's talking , you're the one that is hugging me so tightly .."

"… the thing is gone right ?" I asked .

"Yeah .. its gone …"

"Then , I better get up …" I pushed myself away from kazama and stood up slowly . But then , before I could stand up , kazama grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him . he hugged me as tight as he could . I can't breathe ! What the hell is he doing ?!

"K-kazama.. what-.."

"Just for a while … just let me hug you for a while .." he whispered to me . I didn't say anything so I let him hugged me . Its been quite a while since kazama had hugged me . The last time he hugged me was when my clan and parents were murdered by humans . I was crying , so he hugged me to comfort me . His hug feel warm . I actually kind of like it . We stayed in the position for quite a while . All of a sudden , the door opened and sen stood there , staring at the both of us . Crap , this is awkward !

"W-what are the two of you doing ?!"

**Here is it! This is the next chapter of forbidden! I will start the next chapter if I have the time! Please continue to support me! Sorry for not updating for long since I am really busy with my studies! Please review for this chapter!**


End file.
